


One Magical Yule

by Aglarien



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 05:34:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12905187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aglarien/pseuds/Aglarien
Summary: One Yule in Imladris





	One Magical Yule

One Magical Yule  
Posted: January 6, 2006  
Title: One Magical Yule  
Author: Aglarien  
Type: FCS  
Characters: Elrond/Legolas, Lindir/Rumil, Erestor/Glorfindel  
Rating: R  
Disclaimer: Alas, not mine. The great Master Tolkien's estate owns everything. I promise to return his elves when I'm done playing with them.  
Warnings: Au, Very Au. Mpreg  
Beta: Patricia - thanks, love.  
Author's Notes: For Lady Mirfain for the Lotrallslash Secret Santa Exchange, who requested Elrond/Legolas, with Legolas getting pregnant and telling Elrond, and Rumil/Lindir. I just had to add Erestor and Glorfindel because....well, just because I wanted to.

Another very old story I'm just adding here.

 

Erestor surveyed the effect of the last decorations being hung in the Hall of Fire. Everything was perfect. Boughs of evergreen and holly hung along doorways, frosty windowpanes, and in giant swags across the ceiling. The giant fir tree sparkled with the hundreds of crystal stars and round silver moons used to decorate it. Touches of the upcoming Yule celebration were all throughout the Last Homely House. Mistletoe hung in unexpected places, guest rooms held baskets of late fall and winter fruits and holly plants, and wonderful smells were emanating from the kitchens. Lindir and his musicians had been practicing new songs for the celebrations for weeks, and were finally ready. All he needed now was for Arwen and the twins to arrive safely from their visit to Lothlorien with their Galadhrim escort by tomorrow - the eve of Yule. 

Leaving the Hall to complete the remainder of his inspection, Erestor chuckled as he spotted Elrond catch his golden-haired mate under a sprig of mistletoe and kiss him passionately. Legolas had been the best thing to happen to Imladris' Lord after the many long years of loneliness that followed Celebrian's untimely death. Everyone in the valley had grown to love the golden prince, sent to their realm by Thranduil as Mirkwood's ambassador to Imladris many years ago. After a tumultuous courtship that included not only Thranduil leaving his own realm, but Galadriel and Celeborn as well, the two had finally bonded and were blissfully happy. Of course the three other rulers had to first knock some sense into both of their heads. 

The sight of Elrond and Legolas made him wonder where his own golden mate was. He was just heading to their rooms when the object of his desire appeared from another hallway, heading in the same direction. The snow covered, laughing Glorfindel held an equally snow covered and giggling elfling. 

"There you are, my loves. I was just going to look for you!" Erestor placed a soft kiss on the elfling's rosy cheek before kissing Glorfindel soundly. "I missed you two! What have you been doing? Oh, wait - I'll bet you went swimming in the Bruinen," he teased the elfling, taking her from Glorfindel's arms. 

Mirfaineth giggled and put her arms around Erestor's neck, then gifted him with a cold, sloppy kiss on his cheek. "We made a snow elf, Ada!" 

"You did? How fun! How would my little precious like some hot chocolate now? And some cookies?"

Mirfaineth nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, please Ada. And you and Adar can have some too. Adar and I are hungry."

"You and Adar go to our rooms and get some dry clothes on, and I'll go to the kitchens and bring some hot soup along with the hot chocolate and cookies."

"That sounds like a good plan, love," Glorfindel said, taking their ebony-haired, blue-eyed elfling back from Erestor. "Come on, little one. Let's go and get dried off." 

With another kiss for both of his loves, Erestor left for the kitchens and Glorfindel carried Mirfaineth to their rooms. Erestor's ability to conceive and carry a child had been at once an unexpected shock, since there was nothing in the least feminine about Imladris' Chief Councilor, and a welcome blessing from the Valar. Both fathers loved their daughter and each other to distraction, and in the ten years that had passed since her birth, they had never been happier.

~~~*~~~

The Galadhrim had set up camp for the last night before reaching Imladris in a sheltered grove of trees. While most of the party slept, Rumil and Haldir stood watch. The night was quiet as only a winter night could be, with moonlight reflecting off the snow covered ground. One star shone brighter than all the rest, and Rumil lifted his head and made a silent wish that he would soon find his true love. Sometimes the loneliness was just so hard. A blazing star shot across the heavens and lit up the night.

~~~*~~~

Elrond and Legolas walked in the silent garden, as was their habit before retiring, even in the cold of winter. It was a magical night. Stars glittered brightly in the dark sky and there was a deep hush over the valley. The snow on the fir trees and hanging icicles sparkled in the moonlight. "It is so beautiful," Elrond said softly, turning his eyes upward to the stars.

"Yes, so very beautiful," Legolas whispered, watching the stars' reflections twinkle in his husband's steel gray eyes. "You are so beautiful, and I love you so much. Let us go to bed, beloved. I ache for you."

~~~*~~~  
Glorfindel tucked the blanket around his sleeping daughter and kissed her softly. He and Erestor crept out of her room and back to their own. Pulling Erestor into his arms, he said, "Do you think we will ever have another one, Erestor?"

"I don't know, love. I hope so. We have asked the Valar for so long to let me conceive again."

Glorfindel nodded and kissed his husband softly. "Shall we try right now?"

Erestor grinned. "Like we try every night?"

~~~*~~~

Lindir tidied away his music, covered his harp, and crawled into his cold bed. With one last glance at the bright star, he breathed his wish. "Please?" He closed his eyes and a solitary tear ran down his cheek. Why wasn't there anyone to love him?

~~~*~~~

Legolas' back arched as his husband thrust into him again. White lights sparkled behind his closed eyelids, and unseen by any of the Imladris elves, a star blazed across the heavens.

~~~*~~~

Erestor suddenly sat up in bed and gripped his husband's hand - hard. 

Glorfindel was instantly awake. Tears ran down Erestor's cheeks and quickly turned into sobs. Cradling his mate in his arms, Glorfindel whispered, "What is it, beloved? What is wrong?"

Erestor shook his head and smiled through his tears. "Nothing is wrong," he sobbed out. "Everything is right." He placed Glorfindel's hand on his stomach and covered it with his own. "We are with child. Can you feel his light?"

~~~*~~~

The joyous news spread throughout the house in what seemed like minutes to Erestor. Elrond checked him and concurred: Erestor was pregnant again. Cooks brought him his favorite foods; Glorfindel hovered over him; Mirfaineth squealed and hugged her ada, happy with the prospect of a new little brother; Lindir set himself to composing a special song for the occasion; and Melpomaen insisted on carrying out his duties for the next few days. When Glorfindel was finally in the barracks being cheered by his soldiers, and Mirfaineth was in the kitchens helping make cookies for her ada and being doted on by the cooks, Erestor finally retreated to his office.

Softly humming a tune, Erestor sat at his desk happily making a list of all the things they would need for their new son when a knock sounded and a blond head peeked around his door.

"May I speak to you, Erestor?"

"Of course, Legolas. Come in, my friend."

Legolas sat at Erestor's desk, placed his elbows on the desk and put his chin in his hands. "How do you know when you are with child, Erestor?"

Erestor smiled, and Legolas saw his face take on a special glow. "Well, you know we elves are not like men. I cannot imagine what it's like not to know for weeks. Elves usually know within a day or two, and some know immediately. I remember when I conceived Mirfaineth - I didn't know right away because I never suspected that I could become pregnant. Elrond had to confirm it for me. But even then....I felt this...presence. Another light - from deep within me." He closed his eyes and leaned back against his chair. "It is more than my light....more than Glorfindel's. I don't know how else to describe it, Legolas. And when I woke this morning, and felt that glow inside of me again...." A happy tear slipped from one of his closed eyes. "It's wonderful, this feeling. Our little elfling's soul glows so brightly." He opened his eyes and smiled at Legolas. "And it will be a son. That I am sure of."

Legolas smiled at Erestor, and the councilor thought the prince glowed.

~~~*~~~

The party from Lothlorien arrived at midday, and the whole house turned out to greet them. Arwen threw herself into her beloved father's arms. "I missed you so much, Ada. I am so happy to be home. You look so happy. Both of you."

"I am happy, my daughter. I am happy to have my beloved children back with me," Elrond answered, kissing Arwen's brow. "You were all I was missing this Yule."

"As if you would miss anyone with Legolas beside you," Arwen teased. She looked at her stepfather hugging her brothers. "He looks wonderful, doesn't he? Look at him, Ada. He's even glowing."

Elrond smiled and welcomed his sons into his arms.

~~~*~~~

"Welcome to Imladris, Haldir. You and your brothers are most welcome here." Erestor smiled at his old friend. "It is about time you let them come here with you."

Haldir smiled and gave Erestor a quick hug. "You look positively glowing, my friend. Where is that old ragged warrior you call your husband? But most importantly, why is my little sweetheart not here to greet me?"

"Oh, she said she didn't like you anymore, Haldir." Glorfindel laughed at Haldir's pout.

"Haldir!" Mirfaineth squealed, running to her favorite Lorien friend. 

Haldir laughed and picked up the little elfling and swung her around before kissing her cheek. "Did you miss me, little one?"

Mirfaineth nodded her head vigorously and gave Haldir a butterfly kiss on his cheek. "I'm going to have a little brother, Haldir!"

~~~*~~~

Melpomaen was taking care of assigning Haldir's party their quarters in the barracks, and Lindir sought out Haldir and his brothers to see them to their rooms in the house. Seeing Haldir occupied with Erestor and his family, he asked one of the other Galadhrim to point out the March warden's brothers. They were about to leave with Melpomaen, and he hurried after them. "Orophin? Rumil? If you will come with me, I will show you to your rooms." 

Rumil turned to face the elf speaking to him, and forgot to breathe. The most beautiful, enchanting elf he had ever seen stood before him. 

~~~*~~~

Lindir spent the rest of the day until dinner in a daze. Rumil was beautiful. Rumil was sweet. Rumil had smiled at him. Rumil asked if he would see him at dinner. Rumil was beautiful.

~~~*~~~

Rumil sat and watched Lindir as the minstrel played and sang. He could just watch Lindir forever. The elf was enchanting. He wondered what those soft red lips would feel like on his. Visions of holding Lindir in his arms...kissing him....caressing him...danced in his head. 

~~~*~~~

"Are you happy, my love?" Elrond held Legolas in his arms as they sat in the Hall of Fire amongst their family and friends, and his beautiful husband seemed to be glowing with happiness and contentment. They had opened their gifts and were all just sitting around the huge Yule tree watching how the candlelight sparkled in the crystal and silver ornaments.

"Hmmm...blissfully happy." Legolas said, rubbing his head against Elrond's chest. "Look at Erestor and Glorfindel. Don't they look lovely?"

The glowing Erestor was half-laying across Glorfindel's lap, and Mirfaineth lay across Erestor. Both fathers' were smiling at their daughter as she braided locks of ebony and gold hair together.

Elrond chuckled and said softly, "It will be interesting to see how they get up off the floor like that. I'm so happy for them - for all of us. It will be wonderful having another elfling around. Oh, look at Lindir and Rumil. I thought they were looking at each other a lot during dinner."

Rumil stopped Lindir under the mistletoe as he entered the room after putting his instruments away. "I believe you owe me a kiss," he whispered, his eyes motioning up to the mistletoe.

Lindir smiled, and then pulled Rumil into his arms. The surprised Rumil could do nothing but moan as the softest lips he had ever felt captured his mouth.

Legolas chuckled quietly. "Good for them. They have both been alone for far too long."

"Oh, listen to the little matchmaker now," Elrond teased.

"I have another gift for you, my love. Two of them in fact," Legolas whispered. "I hope they will make you very happy."

"I already have the gift that makes me the happiest, beloved. You."

"Ah, but I think these will make you even happier." Legolas snuggled closer on Elrond's lap and smiled up at him. 

"Hmmm....doubtful." Elrond grinned. "What are they?"

Legolas took his husband's two hands and laid them on his stomach. "Close your eyes. Tell me what the healer in you sees and feels."

Elrond was a bit confused, but did what Legolas asked. His hands began to move over Legolas' stomach. "Oh..." he whispered. "Oh....my love." With tears running down his face, he kissed Legolas gently, and then held him tightly. "Two beautiful gifts, beloved. Two beautiful gifts."

" Ada? Is something wrong?" Elladan asked, concerned at his father's tears. He and Elrohir knelt next to their father and his mate. 

Elrond shook his head and looked up at his warrior-healer sons. "Place your hands under mine." He lifted his hands and the twins each placed a hand on Legolas' stomach.

A moment later, the twins grinned at each other, and then at their father and Legolas. "You are with child...er...children, Legolas," Elladan said.

"Twins." Elrohir grinned. "You are going to have twins."

Legolas nodded. "A girl and a boy. One set of identical twins around here is enough."

Elrond smiled even more broadly and hugged Legolas closer.

"Erestor? Look at Elrond. I wonder what's happening," Glorfindel said. 

Erestor took his eyes off their daughter and looked. "I suspect Legolas has just told Elrond he is with child."

Glorfindel raised his eyebrows. "You knew?"

Erestor nodded. "This morning, Legolas came and asked me how I knew I was with child. I knew then, but I did not tell either him or Elrond that I knew. Our children will be born on the same day and grow up together."

Glorfindel smiled at Erestor and kissed him.

~~~*~~~

Rumil and Lindir slipped away after the excitement over Elrond and Legolas had died down. As they reached Lindir's door, the minstrel turned to say goodnight, and then realized he did not want to. "I do not want to be alone any more. Stay with me?"

Rumil nodded. "We will neither of us be alone again." And he knew in his heart it was true.

*****   
THE END


End file.
